


No Place I'd Rather Be

by Miilkobitch



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: Ian wakes Mickey up because he misses him.





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Mickey thought he was dreaming. He couldn't think of any other reason for him to feel gentle pokes on his face. It was too bizarre for it to be anything other than a dream. There was a poke on his cheek, his nose, his lip, his chin, and then his forehead. Definitely a dream.

"Hey, Mick," was whispered, someone's warm breath fanning over his face. Mickey's face twitched lightly as he slowly emerged from sleep and he realized that it hadn't been a dream at all. He groaned, batting Ian's hand away from his face.

"Stop it. I'm trying to sleep," Mickey grumbled, hoping that Ian would listen and wait until it wasn't the middle of the night to bug him.

Ian had been rather distant lately, which made this current behavior so strange to Mickey. The older man had assumed that his boyfriend's distance had something to do with his meds possibly being off, but he hadn't been sure. He didn't want to push Ian on it since the topic had a tendency to put the red head on edge. Mickey had decided to keep a close eye on him, look for any signs that the younger man should go to the doctor, but let Ian have his space. He hadn't wanted to crowd him and make it worse. He missed his boyfriend, but he wished that Ian hadn't picked the middle of the night to bug him.

"Mick," Ian repeated, still whispering but Mickey knew that if he was using his full voice, he'd be whining.

Mickey sighed softly and slowly let his eyelids peel back. "What?" Mickey asked, his voice hoarse due to the dryness in his throat that he figured had been caused by sleeping with his mouth open. "Was I snoring?"

"No," Ian shook his head. "Well, yes, but I don't mind it. That's not why I woke you up."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, turning his head to the side so he was looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "Why did you wake me up then? Something wrong?"

Ian shook his head. "Nothing urgent. Just miss you, I guess."

Mickey snorted and shook his head. "We've both been here all day, dumb ass."

It was a cop out. He knew that. As much progress as he had made since their teenage years, he still avoided deep conversations at all costs. If he was telling the truth, he had missed Ian, too. He missed him more than he cared to admit. He missed Ian kissing him in passing, missed Ian telling him he loved him before bed, he missed talking about their days while they ate dinner after a long day of work. It had only been a week of distance, but it had felt like months. While he didn't really have any friends in kindergarten, he figured it had felt the equivalent to suffering through the weekend before you could see the only kid that was nice to you at school.

"I know. Still miss you," Ian mumbled, scooting closer to Mickey and laying his head on the older man's chest, tangling their legs together.

Mickey couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips, his arm wrapping securely around Ian's waist and planting a small kiss to the top of his head. This was what he had needed. He didn't need all the extra stuff. He didn't need apologies, explanations, long talks. He didn't even need sex in that moment. All he needed was this moment and it had started to feel like everything was back to normal.

"Yeah. Me too," Mickey replied, getting comfortable under Ian's body. Ian lifted his head just enough to silently ask for a kiss and Mickey obliged, pressing two gentle, lingering kisses on Ian's lips. He raked his fingers through Ian's hair when his head was once again rested on Mickey's chest, his blunt nails scratching gently against his scalp.

It wasn't long before Ian's breathing slowed and his body went limp. Mickey chuckled quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. They both knew that Ian could've easily cuddled Mickey without waking him up but Mickey was glad that he did. He could wake up in the morning knowing that he was free to hug and kiss his boyfriend as much as he wanted to without worrying that Ian would feel uncomfortable or crowded. That was a better feeling than getting a full night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


End file.
